runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Aquanite
Het meervoud van Aquanite is Aquanite, er komt dus geen extra s of n achter. Aquanite is een Slayer monster, waarvoor level 78 slayer nodig is om het te doden. Het is te vinden in de Fremennik slayer dungeon in de allerlaatste kamer voorbij de Kurask. Zijn aanval is magic based dus het is aangeraden om uitrusting te dragen met hoge magic defence, zoals Dragonhide armour of Karil's set. Aquanite's aanval kan redelijk hard aankomen dus een familiar die je kan genezen, of andere methoden van genezing zijn zeker nodig. LET OP, als een speler prayer gebruikt wanneer deze met Aquanite vecht, dan zal de special attack van de Aquanite de spelers prayer uitschakelen op dezelfde manier als een Dragon Scimitar. waneer het prayer uitgeschakelt wordt, kan de aquanite tot 200 hitten.((door special attack)) als je prayer niet opzet maar 13. Leefomgeving thumb|Een speler die tegen Aquanite vecht. Aquanite komt alleen maar voor in de Fremennik slayer dungeon. Hij is te vinden in de allerlaatste kamer. Dit maakt het banken van drops erg lastig. Een hoog agility level helpt om sneller bij Aquanite te komen omdat er dan gebruik gemaakt kan worden van de verschillende agility shortcuts. Spelers met een heel lage agility kunnen de teleport portal in de Desert slayer dungeon gebruiken om naar de grot met Turoth te teleporten. Drops 100% drops *Big bones Runes *3 Blood runes *38-47 Water runes *40 Air runes *4 Nature runes *3 Soul runes *3 Death runes Weapons and armours *Dragon Spear (Very Rare) *Water battlestaff *air battlestaff *amulet of ranging (rare) Ranged Weapons *10 Rune darts *10 Adamant bolts *5 Rune bolts Seeds * 1 Poison ivy seed * 1 Irit seed * 1 Snapdragon seed * 1 Dwarf weed seed * 1 Ranarr seed * 1 kwuarm seed * 1 Fellstalk seed Overige * 1-3 Raw lobster * 4 Yew log * 1-2 Raw swordfish * 1 Raw shark * 1 Charm (Gold, Green, Crimson, Blue) * 500-1500 coins * Herbs (Grimy) * 3-4 Seaweed (noted) * 3 Snape grass * Clue scroll (Level 3) * curved bone * long bone Weetjes *De Aquanite was uitgekomen op 28 Juli, 2009, samen met de Poison Arrow Pub. *Het nieuwe item dat samen met Aquanite uitkwam was het amulet of ranging, wat de range attack en magic defence redelijk omhoog haalt, dit item had een beginprijs van 1.750k gp op de Grand Exchange. *De examine tekst kan een referentie zijn naar de angler fish scene in "Finding Nemo". *Dit Slayer monster, is van tevoren aangekondigd door Jagex in een Guaranteed Content poll op 17 juni 2009, en is uitgekomen op 28 juli 2009. De poll vroeg spelers welke naam ze het liefst wilden voor een nieuw monster, de keuzes waren: Aquanite, Gilidrixon, Amphibrath, Lanterwyn of Anglibian. Alle namen waren gesuggereerd door spelers op de RuneScape Forums onderwerp "Name A Slayer Creature" onder "Suggestions - Monsters and NPC". De naam Aquanite won in de Polls, boven Gilidrixon, met een verschil van 117 stemmen. : Referenties *''RuneScape'' Game Guide **De Poll en:Aquanite Categorie:Slayer monsters Categorie:Slayer Categorie:Fremennik Slayer Dungeon